Never shall we die
by valalight
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean crossover- What will happen when Bella meets Lani, the other member of the Cullen family? What happens when Lani introduces her to her old friend Jack? POTC xover


**AN:** So all weekend I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean and this came to me. Am I the first to make this crossover? Maybe….I don't know where I'm going with it. And like all of my stories the main character in an original character. That's just how I write. If you don't like it, deal. Please give me plenty of feedback! I love long reviews.

**Summery:** Pirates of the Caribbean crossover- What will happen when Bella meets Lani, the other member of the Cullen family? What happens when Lani introduces her to her old friend jack?

* * *

**-Never shall we die-**

Chapter One

-

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

-

It was an ordinary day for Bella Swan. She sat most comfortable in the lap of her boyfriend Edward at his house, watching Rosalie and Jasper play a game of chess, while Alice whispered cheats to the ear of her lover. "That's cheating Alice…" warned Emmett from behind Edward

"Come-on Rose, you can beat him" he cheered his girl on.

Bella giggled at them. In a short matter of time, she would officially be apart of this family. But there was still one member of the family she had yet to meet. The 'other' sister. She was told by Alice that she 'enjoyed to travel'. That she didn't like to be in one place for to long.

"She says she wants freedom, so she scampers across the globe trying to find it" is what she said.

Edward said that if she wanted to know about her, that she should ask her, herself.

What he did say was that she was the second to join Carlisle after himself, before Esme.

As Japer made his move, Alice squealed in delight, everyone staring at her in confusion. Only Edward knew what she was going on about

"Great!" Edward said enthused as he stood up, moving Bella off of his lap.

"What's going on?" Bella asked

"Lani is coming!" Alice chirped, a huge grin on her face. "She'll be here before dark!" Alice seemed consumed by happiness "Esme will be so happy to see her!"

"Lani?" asked Bella in confusion.

"That's the name Mary prefers to be called." Edward said smiling at her.

Mary, she recognized as the name of the other sister she had yet to meet. The "adventurer"

"She's coming?" she asked, genuinely excited.

"Yes, she made a quick decision to stop by and meet you" he said to her.

"You want to meet her?" he said down to her. "of course she does!" Alice chimed in

And so the rest of the day was spent preparing for the arrival of Mary "Lani" Cullen

-

Edward and Bella sat outside on the porch as they waited for the arrival of Lani. It was odd, Edward seemed so _excited _about her arrival.

"So what's she like?" Bella asked looking out toward the trees

"She's very…open. She is more attuned to this time period then any of the others. She loves how open and exciting everything is in the 21'st century" he replied

Bella thought about his words "so how old is she?" he was silent after she asked her question. Trying to think of an appropriate response.

"If you were to ask her…she would say she's 18. And if you were to ask when she was born, she would reply with 'born? Greatness such as myself can't be born! I arose from the sea, just as I am!'" he said with a smile "Like I said she's very eccentric." He paused and listened.

"Why don't you ask her, she very close by" he said looking out to the trees.

Bella listened for any sign that someone was coming. And to her surprise she did hear something

She didn't understand it at first, the words were to far away, but as they came close she heard a women sing:

"_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high."_

It sounded like an old pirate song. "she's being remarkably slow." Edward said from beside her

"_Heave ho, thieves and beggars," _this line was much more louder as the singer came closer. Finally Bella could see a women entering the clearing. She had long wavy black hair being held up in a very loose sloppy pony tale.

Bella was surprised by her cloths, unlike the rest of the Cullen's who wore neat, clean cloths, hers were much more ragged. She had a feeling this was intentional. She wore lose fitting baggy pants, held up by a large belt with a gold buckle, and a tight fitting black tank top.

She smiled as she saw Bella and Edward, singing the last verse of her song

"_never shall we die"._

She made the rest of the way to them in long strides.

"So Edward this is the lass you've fallen for?" she spoke in a very confidant tone.

"Yes this is Bella. Bella this is-" but before Edward could finish, the girl took her hand, and shook it saying "I'm Mary Lani Bliss, its an honor to meet you Miss Swan." She smiled widely, all of her white teeth showing. It was then that Bella noticed the markings covering her arms. On both of her shoulders she had tattoos, On one shoulder a image a skull and crossbones, and on the other, the lines "Ye be warned" read.

"its nice to meet you" Bella managed to say. She was nothing like she expected.

They made their way inside without any other words. Emmett was the first to greet her, by grabbing hold of her and hugging her tightly.

"Emmett you bear, get of me, before I have you on shanks" she said in an odd accent.

It was then that Bella put it all together. Her appearance, her tattoos (witch she must have gotten _before_ she got changed), her song and speech.

Before she became a vampire, was she a—pirate?


End file.
